marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunger Virus
Through the Multiverse there are many versions of the Hunger/Zombie Virus: one that was used by the nazists to win the World War II; another that infected Earth-13264, that later became the Deadlands in battleworld during the secret wars; or one that was created through Deadpool's healing factor. -4}} However, none of these versions are more threatening or well known then the version that infected Earth-2149. In means of a eternal timelope created by the Watcher of Earth-Z, he sent the infected Sentry from this reality to Earth-2149. -5}} It all started with a flash in the sky and a ripple through the clouds, the zombie Sentry has arrived and the Avengers were sent to investigate. From there, they were quickly infected and spread the virus to the other heroes. In less than 24 hours, all of Earth was infected. Despite of the efforts of Nick Fury or Ashley Williams, nothing stopped the zombies from eating and spread the disease to the whole world. The main reason from why the infection spreaded so quickly could be considered the zombified Quicksilver, since he used his speed to travel around the world spreading the infection to other countries. -5}} Having nothing to eat, the zombie Fantastic Four had the idea of invading the Marvel Apes reality, however, the other zombies invaded it first. The zombie Mr. Fantastic though he had no choice but revert the invasion, so, he and Spider-Monkey used a time-machine and a interdimensional travel machine to make their consciousness re-incarnate at their bodies of the past to revert the invasion, diverging Earth-8101 to Earth-95019 and Earth-2149 to Earth-21050. So, because of this, the zombie Reed took his attention to his ultimate counterpart. After Ultimate Reed's escape, the Silver Surfer appeared and announced the coming of Galactus. The zombies, still feeling the hunger, attacked and killed Silver Surfer, but only Spider-Man, Colonel America, Wolverine, Giant-Man, Power Man, Iron Man and Hulk managed to eat him. They ate the other zombies using the Power Cosmic absorbed from Silver Surfer to toast them, hoping they would taste better, but tasted bad anyway. Galactus appeared to devour the world, but the zombies constructed a machine using Vibranium from Wakanda, to unite their power cosmic and take down Galactus, eating him after this, but not before they could face the zombified villains once more, killing them. They used the Power Cosmic of Galactus to travel for other worlds and eat other lifeforms. -5}} Physical Features The zombie contagion passes via a bite from an infected being. The infected became an undead flesh eater but retained their intelligence, personality and special abilities. It caused a hunger in the host, a hunger which could only be sated by ingesting the flesh of the living; the flesh of other infected tasted foul to them and could induce illness. The hunger affected the infected's self control; the more hungry they were, the less rational and intelligent they became. Once sated, the zombies' personalities re-emerged, and the more humane and moral individuals often felt great guilt at this point. It appeared to be 100% infectious, but as noted by Spider-Man, those with any kind of accelerated healing appear to be able to fend off the zombification longer after being bit than others; however, the virus would eventually take hold of them. The disease was also shown to affect Asgardians, such as Thor. The contagion appeared to have an addictive element to it, as the hunger was entirely mental; it's infected hosts don't need to eat, as they are already "dead"; severed zombie heads still had the gnawing hunger, despite not even having a stomach, implying that, as someone addicted to drugs or alchohol, the infected hosts are addicted to human flesh. Also, like any addiction, the hunger could be cured in a sense. If a victim could be isolated from a food supply, within a couple of weeks the cravings disappeared and the subject was able perform a functioning role within society, but with necrotized flesh and near-immortality. }} Category:Viruses